Babysitter
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: James is left by a hesitant Lily to take care of baby Harry when no one else is available. Cute little one-shot.


**A/N Hello and welcome to my one-shot. I don't really like one-shots, but I'm going to try writing one.**

**Disclaimer: I hope you know, people, that I do NOT own HP.**

* * *

**James's POV**

My beautiful wife walked up to me and held my shoulders. She only did this when she was scared, so I got kind of frightened myself.

"What happened? Did Harry get abducted?" I asked.

"He might," Lily sighed. "Me and my friends are going to see a Muggle film."

"Muggle?" I asked, skeptical.

"Okay, the friends are Muggles. So, anyway, I need you to watch Harry," she said. My mouth gaped open. I couldn't find words for what I wanted to say. She was leaving_ me _in charge of Harry.

"You know that isn't-"

"A great idea?" said Lily. "Yeah, I know. But Sirius is a worse choice and our other friends are coming undercover with me! So… you were the only option. Please don't hurt him!"

"Lil, he's my child as well. I'll do everything in my power to make him happy," I said, and picked my son up from the couch. He looked up at me with those innocent eyes, and I knew I was in for something tonight. "Bye, Lil!" I said, and kissed her goodbye. I sat Harry down and looked at him.

"What does your mother do to make you love her?" I asked him. He just stared at me. "Alright. Do you want to meet Uncle Sirius again?" Harry nodded excitedly at the mention of Sirius.

I sat Harry down on the table, brought out a quill, some ink, and paper, and wrote a letter:

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm in charge of baby Harry and I promised him that you'd come down. Can you? Give your answer in arriving or not!_

_Prongs and Prongs Jr._

I gave the letter to Lamia, and sent it off with her. I watched her white wings flap in the air, disappearing into a white dot in the sky, and then nothing. I knew he would come, but what to do while we waited? I decided, for once, on a Muggle method that Lily had taught me: Patty cake. I taught the game to Harry, and we played, Harry saying the letter 'H' for the cake, and then 'J'.

A loud 'crack' came and Sirius appeared in the living room. I picked Harry up and cradled him, then, with Harry still in my arms, I walked over to my best mate.

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!" he replied. I held Harry up for Sirius to see. "My, you've grown, Prongs Jr.! How have you been?" he added to me.

"Fine. We were putting the 'J' on Patty Cake's cake when you rudely interrupted."

"Patty Cake?" Sirius asked. I gave him a look. "Oh, a Muggle game. Why in the world did Lily leave _you_ in charge of Harry?"

"No one else."

"What about me?"

"She said you were worse, Paddy."

"Oh… well, she's right!" Sirius said.

"Paddy, I need your help! What do you do with a one year old that won't sleep?" I asked.

"Tell him about girls."

"He's one!"

"Good point.Let's tell him about the ways of Hogwarts!"

"The Prankster ways?"

"Are there any others?" asked Sirius, and gave a devious smile.

"No there are not." And me and Sirius launched into tale of our many pranks at Hogwarts, from the first day to the last, until he fell asleep. I picked up the little one and tucked him into his bed up the stairs.

I came back down, and me and Sirius finished telling each other of the many pranks we did, laughing about the results. After an hour of this, my wife came home. I could hear her saying goodbye, and she opened the door and walked in. When she saw Sirius, she asked what happened, and we told her, skipping over the part where we almost told the little one about something else.

"You had better hope he doesn't remember any of that! He could use it to get into trouble himself!" scolded Lily.

"Goodnight, Prongs, Lily! I hope Prongs Jr. has a happy, prank-filled dream tonight!" said Sirius, and Apparated back to his house. Me and Lily climbed into bed, and when we were both almost asleep, I heard Lily murmur something.

"Thank you, James," it sounded like. This was the last thing I registered before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? If you did, if you didn't, please check out A Seventh Year, and it's sequel, Ever After, and Ever After's companion story: Ever After II: Mary's Account. Please review for this one-shot!**


End file.
